


XIVWrite 2018 fills - Walk Along the Path

by handelgamer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.4 Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I swear there is some nice things in here, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lots and lots of trauma and processing of it, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, SO SO MANY OC MUSINGS HERE, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, WoL related angst and otherwise, also lots and lots of angst, like how in the heck am I supposed to tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: My fill responses for the XIVWrite 2018, focusing on my many OC's and spanning all across the game, though mostly focused on Stormblood.





	1. Table of Contents

Here is a collection of my fills for the XIVWrite prompts last month on tumblr. I focused on my many many OC's and wanted to flesh them out in writing a bit more. And uh, I wrote A LOT of angst. So here's the list of everything I wrote and a short description of what it is. Hop around to your heart's content!

**Submerged - Mariko Zuriko**

A bit of depression and suicidal idealization here as a direct result of the fallout from Tsukuyomi and the grief of what could have been. Set after 4.3 with spoilers for what happened.

**Silenced - Cecetu Cetu**

New machinist who dropped being a black mage is angry to see another Black Mage on the scene, taking up HER role. Set during 3.0

**Adytum - Arashi Washi**

Here, have some F/F! A married couple! A married couple in which one tries to tell her anxious partner to come back to sleep! Set after 4.4 but no spoilers.

**Saving Time - Q'hara Tia**

A certain bit during the final Alexander fight.

**Show of Hands - Eleone Fauchetemps**

The Free Company Wanderer's League is informed of recent events. 4.4 spoilers abound.

**Duelist - Syngigeim Usynlonwyn**

This day was a free day and also Eureka patch day! So I write what I do during patch days. Collect Triad Cards.

**Serendipitous - Kaen Paniphar**

A slightly alternate rewriting of the Astrologian quest line start.

**Crag - Aubinaux Larsonient**

Twice do we face Titan in the MSQ, both times, he is here. A compare and contrast between those two points. 2.0/3.4

**Dense - Elly Browne**

Just after the 2.0 events, Elly checks in on Thancred. WoL/Thancred.

**Coward - Mariko Zuriko**

The final moments of Zenos, with one who grapples with death regularly watching in horror. 4.0 and spoilers!

**Poisoned - Dreaming Sheep**

Returning to a lost home and finding that it isn't looking so good. Set vaguely before 3.4.

**Accolade - Percy Carver**

To become a Temple Knight is an honor...shame about that heavy depression and trauma. Set before 2.4.

**Results - Syngigeim Usynlonwyn**

The beginning of vague Warrior of Light angst! 

**Validation - Berold Grey**

A father has a tale for his daughter, it isn't a happy one. Set long before the game start.

**Plateau - Elly Browne**

Just after 4.0, an intervention is staged for a grieving Elly.

**Bond**

This was in response to the Shadowbringers trailer that was released that day and is just a quick muse on it.

**Without a Trace**

Some nameless adventurers are just musing about the events of 2.55.

**Marked - Aubinaux Larsonient**

Some musings while bathing for the first time since Cartenaeu.

**Geild**

A tale of the gods, Oschon and Mephina, and their first meeting

**Two Birds One Stone - Arashi Washi**

After the events of Doma Castle, two reunited sisters go drinking.

**Repast - Syngigeim Usynlonwyn**

Turns out, lots of sad things behind cooking for others.

**Divination - Kaen Paniphar**

Fortune telling in Kugane for both weal and woe. (Post 4.4 and after Show of Hands)

**Alms - Eleone Fauchetemps**

I don't need your help... (Just before 3.0)

**Undertone - Q'hara Tia**

A musing on the duty of being the resident fashion expert.

**Angelic - Mariko Zuriko**

A little fishing trip in a secluded area of Doma

**Not a Weapon - Aubinaux Larsonient**

A Legacy timeline fic!? A specific event where Aubinaux faces his former pirate band...

**Fling - Dreaming Sheep**

How Mariko dragged Dreaming Sheep and Berold into getting involved with the Warriors of Darkness. Set during 3.0

**Echo - Syngigeim Usynlonwyn**

Blessing and curse. A muse on Syngigeim's gift.

**Dote - Arashi Washi**

Gentle kisses between lovers. Another muse on Arashi's relationship with Syngigeim

**Close - Berold Grey**

The end of Berold Grey as he watches the end of Imperial occupation of Ala Mhigo.


	2. Submerged

Thanks to his newfound ability to breathe underwater, Mariko took full advantage of it to hide whenever he needed to. Deep in the reeds of the One River became Mariko’s favorite place. Or to be specific, that downed wooden ship near the docks. The Sunken Junk, as the other fishermen called it. Mariko swam over under the bow, to where it was jutting up and out from the ground, and head back to where the metal hit the ground. And sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his head against it.

Gods what a fool. What a bloody idiot I am, he thought. He wanted to cry. He should cry. How dare he believe that he could have hope for her. That there was any life for her. He should have known this was how it would have ended as soon as he met that snake. At least she got her final satisfaction. 

And stopped your hands from getting even bloodier. He snorted at that. How long had he been fighting at this point? Well, with a bow at least. And it was not as if he was even unfamiliar with the want to kill your own kin. The rage he felt towards Asahi in that moment, was not unlike the rage he felt towards his own father. 

And he was not alone in that regard. He saw his friends faces as he knocked an arrow towards him. Even Syngigeim, the kindest of all of them, her face was a steely determination. Albeit one that only had a small flash of fear as he pulled back. 

That stopped him. Every other kill in his life, he could claim it as just fighting against a greater evil. It wouldn’t wash away the blood, but it was a small comfort. Asahi would have felt like...becoming the monster he was always fighting against. Or at least that final step towards that.

And yet...he really wished he could have done it.

Gods, he was that monster already wasn’t he?

He screamed, hoping the water would muffle it. He was tired. He was spent. He wanted to just drown. But that was impossible now. Besides, if he cared enough, he could just fly up to a high height and hit the water hard. Just like his sister did…

No! No! He clutched his head in his hands. Stop that!

This isn’t going to end and you know it. You chose to fight and so you shall.

It was necessary! We needed to escape! They were going to break us even more than they did!

You should have died going to the Shroud. You should have died at Riven Road. You should have died at Cartenau. You should have thrown yourself off a cliff and followed your sister. You should have drowned before. Now you can’t. You can’t.

“That’s right. I can’t.” He needed to wrestle these thoughts. Breathe. Focus on the feeling of the water around him, pushing pulling. Feel how his hair moved. Feel the grains of sand under his feet. Feel. Breathe. People need you. You are a Warrior of Light and people need you. And you need them.

Mariko shoved himself off the ground, swimming upwards and outwards. Sanda and Arashi were near. He needed them. He wanted so badly to just be held at this point. It’ll just be a bit longer, hang on until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can be considered a follow-up to my previous Mariko/Tsuyu fic. 
> 
> When Yotsuyu's backstory was revealed, I nodded. Yep. I can see where she is coming from. I was a bit sad to see that she was mostly ignored or dismissed in the fandom. Because let's just say that Mariko is in a lot in part based on myself and what I went though and am currently struggling with. Which is a trend in all of this writing.
> 
> And then 4.3 happened and I was like "VINDICATION!" towards the fandom love for Tsukuyomi.


	3. Silenced

She gave up the Black. Why does it burn her so to see someone doing what she once did?

“Code P everyone. Those who can, please head for Tailfeather in the Dravanian Forelands,” said the voice of Syngigeim into Cecetu’s linkpearl. She couldn’t help but smirk at that. It was near just like old times, with the call to slay Primals to be sent up and Cecetu coming along. Another “Warrior of Light,” or so the people sometimes said about her. Even though for her graces, Cecetu was just fine exploring dungeons and only occasionally doing a good deed. Like a regular adventurer. 

Funny how some things stay the same even if everything else changes, she thought, feeling more keenly the gun at her backside.

A few hours of travel and Cecetu exited a cavern that exited into the Dravanian Forelands. She felt awed by the majestic peaks and tall trees but there was absolutely no time for this. Soon, after the fight, I’ll take a look around. she promised herself setting off on the road before her.

Dodging the flies that were along the road, (they were nearly her size!) Cecetu spotted an aetheryte beyond a gate. To into small settlement in which she presumed was Tailfeather. Just by it was, yep, there’s Syngigeim. Ever business as always. Alongside her was Eleone, Cecetu knew she was around the area, and Kaen, the standoffish Miqo’te astrologian.

“Where’s Mariko?” Cecetu strolled up and asked. “Thought he would be hanging around you.”

“There seems to be a spate of beast tribe activity down in Eorzea. He said he’d look into it while Arashi and I deal with Ishgardian business,” She said. “Shame that. We could use him right about now.”

Cecetu nodded. “Speaking of which, where is she? And aren’t you with uh, that Alphinaud guy?”

Syngigeim just pointed a bit further ahead. There she spotted the Elezen lad with an impatient looking dragoon fellow. He seemed to be nervously looking at Syngigeim, who just gave him a wave and a nod. “He’s nervous because we left Arashi and Ysayle down in the Gnath lair,”

And then Syngigeim filled in Cecetu in the details. About how she met up with Iceheart, the woman who summoned Shiva and are going to try to prevent a Dravanian attack on Ishgard via diplomacy. “Utmost secrecy on that by the by.”

Cecetu shrugged. “None too many Ishgardians trust Lalafell’s anyway,” she said.

“Now then, how many are going to fight here? Because by my recoking, we’ve got five,” Kaen matter-of-factly said.

“Q’hara informed me that he’s going off to get Aubin,” Syngigeim responded.

“That still makes seven. Which I guess is doable but do we want to risk that?” Kaen said.

“Certain we can’t use him?” Eleone asked, jerking her head towards the dragoon.

“Sadly, no. While he is capable, he does not have the Echo,” Syngigeim said. 

“Did some say the Echo then?” A smug voice called out. The ladies turned around to see a very tall man striding confidently towards them. The first thing Cecetu noticed was the scales around his body, similar to Arashi but dark colored. The second thing was a burst of aether crackling around him. Heat, spark, ice-cold. He wears the vestments of black! 

It felt like a slap in her face. Here was this stranger, following the path she felt forced to give up. How dare he! How dare he take her place!

“Well, I came to this land for I heard there were others like me. Those who receive visions and talk to others. Bit of a shame that when I arrived, the whole - sect was it? - was disbanded under the threat of treason!”

Oh good. Cecetu breathed an internal sigh of relief. She could legitimately hate him now.

She heard Syngigeim take a quick breath to steel herself. Ever the diplomat. “Who are you? And you have the Echo?”

“Ah! The name is Chotan Sasaki. Pleasure to meet you all,” He said, giving a low bow. “And why yes? Mother Hydaelyn bade me to travel on a journey to this land, as there would be need for my services. I just didn’t think it would be so literal!” He laughed and said.

All four of the women gave him the stoniest, harshest glares. Chotan coughed at that. 

“Syngigeim! I’m back and I got him!” Q’hara called out, a reluctant looking Aubinaux following behind. He flinched when he saw the tall Au Ra. “Whoa, who are you!?”

“Chotan Sasaki! Nice to meet you!” he said, extending a hand to the bewildered Miqo’te. “I was just introducing myself to these women about myself. I happened to overhear that you needed someone who could fight and here I am! Amazing and wonderful is it not?”

“Uh yeah uh, right! Uh...Syngi!” Q’hara scampered on over to her and the two began whispering to each other. Cecetu, Eleone and Kaen continued staring at this strange man whom for his part, tried to start up a conversation with Aubinaux.

“So uh, are the women around here normally so standoffish?” Chotan asked.

Cecetu spotted Kaen putting a hand in front of Eleone.

“They, and myself as well, are wary of any new strangers that are as loud and boisterous as you,” Aubin said. He then noticed his staff. “You’re a mage?”

“Yes actually. None too many where I live. Aether is quite harder to reach. Not like here. It’s as if the very air itself is just bursting with energy,” He smiled quite eagerly. “It’s quite amazing and intoxicating, if I must say so.”

“Hmm. Well, I have an idea. We need a general uh, competency check on you. Cecetu? You wanna make sure this guy is decent?” Aubin asked, leaning to the side of Chotan to even see her. She gave him a shocked and angered look, a look of betrayal. Aubin sighed and added. “You’re the only one who can judge well enough.”

“Excellent! Yes! Exactly what I wanted to do! Prove to you how excellent I am!” Chotan said. “Come! Let us find some beasts to cull!” He said, running off. Cecetu gestured a rude gesture at Aubinaux as she ran off after him. It was rather annoying catching up to him. Cecetu was a fast runner but he had the legs! Eventually she caught up with him when he decided to actually take a look at the wildlife around him. “Now let’s see...aha! That looks trouble!” Cecetu panting, looked up and saw him pointing at a bunch of bears hanging around a bridge, catching what fish seemed to fall from a small waterfall near it. “What do they say in Eorzea? Tally ho friend! Let us face these beasts!”

Cecetu groaned, pulling her gun out from behind her back and sticking her new Gauss Barrel at the end. The two set to work, Cecetu looping around to tackle bears from the other side of the bridge. Mercifully, Chotan was quiet while focused on his magic. But much to her frustration, he was...well. He actually was good at this. Fire and ice seemed to flow from him naturally, his enemies burning in due time. All as a proper Black Mage should do…

It angered her! That should have been her mantle to wear! Instead here she was, fiddling with this! All because of actions she didn’t do, that she wasn’t at fault for! That she wasn’t even accused of!

Focus! A bear was right on top of her and about to strike! Quickly she ran up to the bear and fired a blank, forcing it backwards. A sizzle of fire exploded around the bear and it fell. Finally, the remaining bears fled back up the river, terrified of the two vicious adventurers.

“Well, what do you think? I was wonderful no?” Chotan asked, grinning. Instead of a positive affirmation that he was seeking, a gun was cocked in his direction. “Wh-what are you?”

“You...are fine. But please, shut up or I will not hesitate to do it myself.” Cecetu said glaring at him. She slowly looked up at him, giving him a look of venomous hatred.

Ha. The fear in his face. Been a long time since she saw that. It was when she last held the black. She smirked and strode down the river’s path back to Tailfeather, Chotan, so blissfully, walking alongside her. Quiet as the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecetu Cetu is my Mateus alt and I really wanted to write a thing with her down for this month. And it just so happened that Machinists and Bards have a silence move...
> 
> So here is my former Black Mage turned Machinist thanks to the events of 2.55! Will she take back the Black someday? Still debating on that.


	4. Adytum

Arashi could considering the bedroom a place of worship. Only there could Syn and herself truly be alone. Truly to be able to focus really and truly on each other as wives should. But often, and so much more so these days, she would catch Syn with a far-away look in her eyes. It was easy then to hold her, to kiss her, to bring her back to her arms. Well, sometimes it was easy.

Sometimes Arashi awoke in the middle of the night to find her beside empty. Tonight happened to be one of those nights.

_Easy,_ she whispered to the rising panic.  _At farthest, she’ll be in the bath. Something you can join in! Calm,_ she thought, heading for the bedroom door.

And there she was. The kitchen table was cleared off, with stacks of books surrounding her. Stuff about aether and healing and theories on the soul. It was obvious what was mulling in Syn’s mind. Arashi sighed and wrapped her arms around Syn’s shoulders.

“Hi hun,” Syn said. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Arashi kissed Syn’s neck, her cheek, and smiled at her. “Kinda figured that. Sure I can’t convince you to come back to bed?”

Syn sighed. It was a sigh that said no-I-want-to-be-sad-and-alone-please-leave-me-to-my-moping. Arashi hugged her tighter at that. Not on her watch! Time for the true and tested plan of snuggles.

Arashi hopped onto Syn’s lap, keeping her arms wrapped around her, and began nestling in Syn’s boobs. Her wonderful, soft, lovely boobs. She kissed the space inbetween those wonderful mounds, right where her heart was.

“Hun,” Syn said.

“Mmmmm. Boobs lovely. Boobs good.”

Syn sighed and ran her wonderful fingers through Arashi’s hair. “Incorrigible.” Arashi just muffled a sound of affirmation that was mostly muffled. Syn chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. “You do realize I can’t go to bed with you like that.”

“Then come with meeeeeee,” Arashi said, jumping up and pulling Syn’s arm to the bedroom door. Syn finally grinned, put aside the glasses she wore on the table, and began following after Arashi.

“You do realize I’m going to aim to go to sleep?” Syn said.

“Don’t care. Just want you.”

A smile and a laugh. Oh she was so beautiful when she did that. And it was all hers alone, just for this moment. Syn was a goddess, and Arashi, a simple worshiper in the light of her brilliance. Her heart soared as her goddess deemed fit to lean down and kiss her. Gently but ohhhhh it left her wanting. But alas, the goddess demanded her rest. Another time, she’ll show her devotion in full. For now, she shall settle resting in the arms of her dearest love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arashi Washi is my partner's character so OF COURSE a lot of her romantic interactions with my own main character is going to be heavily based off of our relationship. So here's to you, my darling dearest, my very snuggly love.


	5. Saving Time

“My faithful… to the past with you, to free these ones from the prison of time...”

Q’hara stopped, in his tracks. Well one, Alexander teleported to the middle of the arena, so he had to switch directions and two, there were those Lanner and was that a bubble of- oh gods that Lanner went into it! _Get back here, you fool!_ He thought as he quickly ran into the bubble.

For the briefest of moments, everything felt distorted and strange. Like everything around him was shifting and coiling around him. But then all of the strangeness faded and he was back in, Alexander? Who cares! There’s the lanner! And he could feel the aetheral tether to Garuda signifying she was here with him, though he still did a quick glance to check. You just gotta make sure your summon is okay before charging into battle! Well metaphorically of course. Considering he just stood still and casted Bio and Misama.

Some sort of shouting was going on but agh! It was hard to make out and he had to fight a thing! What a shame he just used Dreadwyrm Trance. Probably would have helped get this thing down faster. Though, it seemed to be not taking his Ruin’s well at all. GOOD. This place and this- 

Wait this area was familiar. No time! One final burst of energy, combined with a wind burst from Gaurda and the lanner crumpled in on itself. Okay, now maybe he could see what this place was.

It was then that he spotted himself and Syngi and Aubin and Cid and WAIT THIS IS THAT TIME! That time when suddenly laser beam nearly hit him in the face. Why was he froz- oooooh it was that temporal time that Alexander did. So when Quickthinx summoned Alexander, THAT’S what was happening. Oh and that’s what happening when he pulled that move. Now everything makes-

“Hey yo nerd?” A brusque voice shouted behind him.

“Gah! Arashi!”

“Whatever you’re thinking, you’re missing out on more stabbing!” Q’hara turned around in time to see her run over to a lit up circle on the other side of his small platform. Wait, there were more? Then he had to go help! But when he stood on the panel, it didn’t seem to want to-

A sound of some sort of shield falling caught his ear just then. “What? Freezetime field is deactivated?! Pshhhkohhh… no matter! Uplanders will be reduced to smoulderdust! FIRE!”

Yep that explains everything. Q’hara remembered that moment well enough, that moment when he and his friends all barely avoided a laser of death. And now he watched it play out again before his eyes. The moment seemed so much faster this time a-

That distortion happened again and before he could realize what was happening, he seemed back in that sunny sky and gear field and that big Alexander. Right! Back to regular business!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sketch based off of a cool bit in the final Alexander fight. I joined XIV just at Patch 3.5 so I didn't do much with the Alex raids but this was a neat bit for us DPS mains!


	6. Show of Hands

It was rare for Syngigeim to call absolutely everyone for a simple post-Scion adventure mission. Last Eleone checked, this was just a simple report of what she and her fellow Warriors of Light actually did. And as far as she knew, it was just checking in on things in Doma. Not even word of Zenos’s return and suspected Ascian possession was given this fanfare. Just discreet whispers.

Eleone did a quick count of who was in the basement as she went down to the meeting area. Let’s see, Syngigeim, Arashi, Mariko, Aubinaux, Elly, Q’hara. All six Warriors were present. Cecetu and her mother, Tetetu, they were always so quick. Kaen and her mother Sereh. Oh, there’s Usynlon. Should have figured he’d be here, it’s his daughter who always took charge. Her father, Richault, was right behind her. Eleone took up a seat right next to Kaen as the rest of the FC slowly made their way in. Percy. Oh wow, Aubinaux’s parents actually came. Dreaming Sheep. Sanda Washi. Chotan and, oh that must be his mother, she thought as an elder looking Au Ra woman stepped in, cheerfully waving. “Hi, my name is Shar Oronir!” she eagerly said, shaking the hand of any and all she could get close to. “I’m so excited to see my son’s friends that he’s been talking about.”

“This IS bring your family to meeting day, is it not?” Chotan said. “I overheard Kaen talking to her mother about this one so...”

A collective groan escaped from the room. Meanwhile, Usynlon, stepped forward towards Shar and introduced himself. “Usynlon Abardaegsyn. Pleasure to meet you.”

Shar’s eyes shone brightly at the muscled Roegadyn. “What a beautiful man...”

“Mother! Think of Father!” Chotan said.

Shar sighed at that. “Ah of course. Of course,” she said.

Syngigeim coughed and clapped her hands together. “Since everyone is here and present, it’s time for this meeting to come to order. Feel free to take up whatever chair you can get, bar seating as well.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Tetetu said, immediately taking a chair up there. After a few moments of scuffling about, everyone took up either a seat around the table, a cushion near by, or settled at the bar.

“Alright then,” Syngigeim said. “I’ll call this meeting to order. This all started from a report from Thancred about Alphinaud. Turns out, he never made it to Garlemald. So we went to his last known location, The Burn.”

“Fun fact, everything is indeed, the work of Allagans!” Q’hara interjected. “The Burn? It’s where Garleans got their land for Azys Lla!”

“What the hells why is it always them?!” Cecetu exclaims.

“All of our issues are Allagans, Garleans or Ascians!” Q’hara grinned and said.

“I have only one clue what those things are!” Shar said as well.

“I’ll tell you afterwards,” Sereh said reassuringly, patting her on the shoulder.

“Right so, uh, we weren’t able to find Alphinaud,” Syngigeim said. “Only a downed Garlean airship with soliders from evidently the royal guard dead. So, we are running on the assumption no news is good news.”  
  
“And then politics happened!” Arashi shouted. “Doma is looking to self-defensive measure since, ya know, Tsukuyomi happened. Political alliances and all that jazz. So guess who got to beat up our usual Xeala tribes in order to get them to be friends again?”

“Isn’t Mariko the ruler thing of the Xaela now? Sorta?” Kaen asked.

“What!? Who is the Mariko?” Shar exclaimed.

“Uh, that’s me,” he said, raising his hand. “And uh, technically the Mol are ruling in my stead because uh, I doubt they would really honestly answer to me...being an outsider and all that.”

Shar stood up, walked over to Mariko and just stared at him. Got all in his personal face and stared. “You must be a strong Warrior then,” And then she turned around and looked at Chotan, “Why haven’t you learned from him!? You should train with him and be stronger!”

“H-he wields the bow mother! Our fighting styles are completely different!” Chotan said, nervously. “Besides, it’s not as if I know him!”

“Get to know him then!” Shar said in a huff, heading back to her seat.

“Right so, not certain how much of political plans I should divulge here so long story short, we unleashed an aether gate to the Burn that the Allagans set up so they can lift the land, so aether is going to head back to the Burn so we can make an aetherial shield to prevent Garlean airships to attack Doma,” Syngigeim said.

“Which will have no repercussions whatsover,” Aubinaux muttered.

“Can’t they just fly around?” Eleone asked.

“Turns out Dalamsca was a big refueling point, and you and Kaen would know what happened to it, which is, that it was shelled because they rebelled,” Syngigeim said.

Kaen and Eleone nodded at that. They were dealing with the Ivalician mystery, they knew.

“So in terms of politics, then the Eorzean Alliance called Hien over to Ala Mhigo to strategist. And uh, here is where stuff gets wild. And where I need to ask something. If you experienced a massive headache, very excruciating, and with it, the sensation of being somewhere else, please raise your hand.”

Only six hands rose. Syngigeim, Arashi, Mariko, Aubinaux, Q’hara, Elly. “Well, this is...telling?” Elly said.

“Alright. So we experienced a vision of sorts,” Syngigeim said. “It was much much worse than our usual Echo visions. It was a massive migraine combined with the sensation of our souls being somewhere else. And it wasn’t just us. It was Alisaie, Y’sthola, Thancred, Krile and Urianger as well.”

“So absolutely everyone focused on the eye of the storm,” Usynlon said, knocking back a shot.

“There was a voice. We are under the assumption that there is _someone_ trying to contact us. Let’s see if I can recall what it said uh,

_That way, sorrow._

_History is changing_

“-then I tried to ask it what it was and it just said,”

_Ahead looms a Calamity._

“Wait WHAT?!” Eleone cried out.

Syngigeim just held out a hand, “I’m not finished yet.”

_Ahead looms light. Expunging all form and life._

“Twelve damn it, not again,” Usynlon said, gripping the bar table.

_Twin dooms only you can forstall. Only you._

_Throw wide the gates that we may pass._

Syngigeim took a moment to look around the room. The air around the room was chilled as everyone began processing what exactly that meant. Another Calamity. It was almost hilarious to see Usynlon, Tetetu and Sereh simultaneously take a shot of liquor at the same time. Almost. Percy was shivering in his seat, trying his hardest to hold back tears. Eleone reached for Kaen’s hand, wanting to do something to reassure her.

Elly sighed and said. “Note that this happened right after Thancred proposed a counter-plan for the Alliance in regards to Garlemald. Whatever the seven hells that means.”

Syngigeim sighed and nodded. “That isn’t all though. Just after the ‘vision,’ Thancred collapsed. Kan-E-Senna looked after him and gave a report that while everything else around him was fine, his essence of his soul was not to be found in his body. She actually had a name for it, being ‘called’ and that only an extraordinarily powerful mage might be able to do it. And we aren’t even done yet,” Syngigeim put her head in her hands, rubbed the bridge of her nose, and steeled herself. “It happened a second time, just as we returned to the Rising Stones, and Urianger was about to check on Thancred. And then we lost Urianger and Y’sthola as well. So short story short, we have the threat of the Calamity looming over all of us and the Scions are decimated and  _we have no clue what to do._ ”

...she wasn’t even trying to hide her panic. Syngigeim had suffered far too much for far too long it seemed. They all seemed to have. Absolutely all of their so called Warriors of Light looked lost and askance. Mariko just shuffled in his chair nervously. Arashi trying to pat her love, to calm her down. Aubinaux and Elly just looked at the ground, concern writ plain on their face. Q’hara-

“That’s why we need you all,” he suddenly said. “We need everyone’s support, to figure out what is actually going on here. Richault, is it too much to ask for your experience with alchemics to look something up?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he nodded and said.

“Cecetu, Chotan, you and I should look into this ‘calling’ thing,” Dreaming Sheep said. “Whatever there is to find, we’ll do our best,” he said, nodding towards Q’hara.

Q’hara nodded. “Everyone else, keep your eyes peeled and ready. There is something we all can do, we just have to find it.”

“So...meeting adjured?” Shar asked? 

“We have a record log of things, a new pair of eyes would be a good thing to look at,” Sereh said, dragging her upstairs.

Eleone spotted Percy, who was still sitting, terrified, at the table. “You alright?” She said, extending a hand.

“No,” he said. “I lost my brother last time. I just...don’t want to lose anything more,”

Eleone glanced at the six Warriors of Light, who seemed to settle into talking amongst themselves now. She could see Elly holding back tears and Syngigeim looking on the verge of it. Usynlon had headed over for her and gave her and Arashi a big hug.

“Yeah well, you aren’t alone in that,” Eleone said, sighing. “Come on, let’s go, I dunno, beat some stuff up with Kaen. Might make us feel a little better.”

He nodded but still seemed to move like a half-dazed ghost, holding onto her for support. Everyone was uncertain and scared but now she figured they needed each other to lean on. Literally, as Percy held tight to her. “Come on. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many, 4.4 absolutely slew me and probably increased anxiety surrounding the in-game plot tenfold. 
> 
> Did not expect to write about Chotan's mother though. She came out of left-field.


	7. Duelist

Syngigeim glared at the woman sitting right next to her. Many an opponent she faced but these ones, these ones, they were the jerks. The absolute worst.

“Oh! I lost again! You’re as skilled as the researchers I play with!” Botan said, taking up her Triad cards.

“Yes well, I am a frequenter of the Tournaments held in Eorzea...” Syngigeim muttered.

Botan gasped at that. “Oh my! Amazing! An actual duelist is challenging me! How exciting!”

Syngigeim just smiled as politely as she could at that. “Another game?”

“Oh of course!” Botan cheerily said.

_Please. All the Twelve and the kami above. Please let me get a Panzuzu card._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Eureka patch day so I wanted to write something short. And I wrote about a thing outside of Eureka I was doing. 
> 
> Little did I realize that it was not the Panzuzu card that would be the pain to get but the Yojimbo one that would take me multiple days to get. Not even counting that I don't have Penthesila's card yet!


	8. Seredipitious

Twice weekly did Kaen seek her moonlit meditations. It was a way to center herself and feel the flow of aether around her. Breathe in. Breathe out. See the sky and all of it’s beauty. Gaze upon the stars. And-

A sudden din of noise caught her ears. The sounds of a struggle and it did not sound like some foolish adventurer was trying to fend of a treant. No, this was the din of vagabonds and their prey. Ah well. She can’t ignore that. Well, she wouldn’t ignore the adventurer and the treant anyway but schematics.

Around the corner and into the ruins, Kaen spotted the scuffle. An old man in a fancy robe was surrounded by bandits while another robed young woman was struggling against her captors. Kaen called forth a burst of earth from the ground, throwing the bandit away from the woman. Some sort of knight managed to run up all pull the woman back a bit. Where did he come from?

“Unhand my grandfather!” the woman asked.

The lady leader of the bandits said “Ah feisty. We’ll fetch a fine price from that one from the pleasure barge captains,”

_NO!_ Kaen had spent most of her youth in that mistake. She wasn’t going to let anyone else do the same to someone else! She ran up to the leader and in one fluid movement, found the aether and generated a burst of light, stunning all within the range. Within that brief moment, she found the old man and grabbed his hand, pulling him back. She thought she felt him press a small stone in her hand.

Kaen stopped as soon as she reached the woman and the knight, the two of them readying themselves for battle. The woman was balancing some sort of globe between her hands and she could feel the familiar hum of aether of a mage. However, the energy felt more like what she and Dreaming Sheep pull, rather than the destructive magics of Cecetu. But different as if the energy was radiating not from the earth and winds but from the sky and the-

“The stars have chosen you,” the old man said. 

The woman turned her head to look at Kaen at that. “She’s the one you saw in your reading?”

The old man nodded, “A woman who looks like the night sky made manifest,” he smiled and nodded. Kaen looked at the job stone in her hands, one that looked of two cards against a yellow light. Whispers began reaching her ears and a warm light touched her heart. And in a moment, she felt a connection to the sky, the stars, something she always felt but never knew, turn around and realigin itself.

Astrologian. The word settled in her mind’s eye. Kaen smiled. The stars found her and will continue to guide her now. Her fate was hers to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight retelling of the first bit of the Astrolgian quest. Because waiting until the Gates of Ishgard are open is BULL.


	9. Crag

The ground materializing between his feet was a welcome touch now, though Aubinaux suspected it wouldn’t remain that way for long. He was in the realm of the Lord of Crags, where the earth was his domain. A primal he had not yet faced. Already he was itching and ready to face this new foe.

“Look! Overdwellers! Invaders from above! They use our aetherytes against us!”

“They are defiling Titan’s sacred sanctuary! Trespassed, violated, defiled!”

Aubinaux had to clutch his head, those words bringing back memories he’d rather have hidden. No, no, don’t think about it like that. You aren’t like that. You aren’t a monster. They are. They who force your hand. They are at fault. They are at fault! 

“Aubin!” Syngigeim sharply said. “Focus!”

“Hear me, overdwellers! You are your treacherous brethren must be held to account for the breaking of the covenant!” he heard a Kobold cry out. “You shall be the first to face judgment! Then Limsa Lominsa and her oathbreakers – liars, betrayers, oathbreakers!”

“Here he comes!” Arashi said as the rocks around the summoning circle formed and twisted around a bright yellow light. Suddenly! A man of rock burst forth! Titan, lord of crags.

“Overdweller...art thou deaf to their weeping?” Titan pleaded. 

“Whoa, he talks?!” Q’hara exclaimed.

“Thy vile kind coveteth ever the blessing of the land and murdereth my children by the score – all in service to greed. Such sins are beyond pardon,” Titan said.

“Says the great big bastard who wants to raze our home in retaliation! Do you think we would not fight back?!” Aubinaux shouted. “You can not be allowed to exist!”

“And yet, only one of you has the strength to see that through. Only one of you has smote down Ifrit.” Titan said, inclinging his head over to Syngigeim. “What hast thou to say?”

“...nothing,” Syngigeim said. “I myself have done the sins you have described. I myself have slain your beloved children, when I should have offered a hand of peace,”

“Syngigeim that-” Q’hara started to say but Aubinaux was quicker.

“You know the truth as well as I! There is no cause for peace here! There is only a vengeful god! If you are so uncertain,” he said, leaning towards her “-then why are you even an adventurer?”

Syngigeim blinked back whatever tears were beginning to form, looked squarely in the eye and said. “You know damn well why.”

“Be that as it may, Primals do not deserve to live!” Arashi shouted. “They bring only pain and sorrow upon all who deal with them. And I’d rather they die by my hands than take another thrall!”

“Ha! Someone who sees reason here!” Aubinaux said. “Enough of this. Titan! You will finally taste my axe!”

“Godless overdweller! Thy myriad heresies shall not go unpunished! Upon thee shall I wreak a terrible vengeance!” Titan shouted back, pounding his fists together and roaring!

Picture in your mind, your home ruined and crumbled. There is no way you are going to let that happen. No way. No way. No way no way no way no way no way. FACE ME TITAN! FACE ME AND DIE!

“Code P everyone. Titan has been summoned. Make your way into the Kobold caves and meet up with Q’hara and myself there,” Syngigeim said into the linkpearl. Aubinaux was taken back my Syngigeim’s tone. It seemed rather sad, even remorseful. He thought back to her response back when they first faced him. She was right. But what was he to do about that? Limsa Lominsa just had too much population to stay within the town. And they were pirates. Negotiation wasn’t in their strong suit. It certainly wasn’t his.

It was an easy teleport to Camp Overlook. And while it would also be easy to carve a path through kobolds into the heart of the mountain, he...he didn’t want to. So now he just got on his small airship and ignored the angry cries of “Intruder!” as he made his way to the tunnel aetheryte. Many of the kobolds gave up along the way, leaving only one or two that he had to slay. And it was so easy now…

Aubinaux shook his head and made his way through the door to the aetheryte. He was surprised at what he saw. Q’hara and – oh was that Alisaie? It had been awhile – were looking over a small kobold. “Syngigeim, are you certain you can’t do anything?”

“He has no physical injuries. I’m sorry Hara, but I’m afraid there’s only so much I can do,” Syngigeim said.

“Don’t worry. I will take him back as soon as your friends all gather here,” Alisaie said.

Mariko then spotted Aubinaux and waved him over. “Syngi, Q’hara, Alphinaud and Alisaie investigated into Titan with that kobold there. They were trying their hardest to get crystals to stop them from summoning Titan but then...uh, the kobold found his parents dead. Sacrificed for Titan.”

Seven hells. Well it wasn’t nothing they already didn’t know. Both the Free Company and the Scions were well aware that that was happening but… “So how strong is he looking? Do we need our best?”

“No. Syngigeim said that they didn’t have enough crystals and...well, um, here’s the other thing. That child, in his desperation, was the one that summoned Titan. His desperate pleas for his parents to awake, it somehow awakened Titan.”

“Then that child should be tempered, right? Then why are they hesitating?” Aubinaux asked.

“Do you really want to kill a child?” Mariko muttered. “I know you can do a lot in your rage but really?”

Aubinaux sighed. No he didn’t. Gods, it was going to be hard this time. He didn’t know if he was getting better at managing his temper, or if things were just starting to get to him. 

_Then why are you even an adventurer?_ His own voice mocked him now. 

_For a chance at redemption._ He argued back. 

_Is this really earning redemption? Or spilling more blood?_

Well there was only one thing he could hang onto with certainty. Primals should not exist. But to create a world where people didn’t cry out in hope to be saved… well he was a Warrior of Light right? But as to how spilling of more blood was to prevent that…he could not say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titan. Titan. Awesome fight music and loads of drama around it. Makes for FUN writing.


	10. Dense

Elly was pacing back and forth in front of the door. God, the clerics said he was clear to have visitors, what was the hold up now? And Minfilia got to talk to him! Frustrated, she put her ear up against the door, hoping to hear anything from Thancred. There was hardly and noise. Maybe the ruffle of sheets or some such. Alright! That’s it!

“Thancred!” she said, knocking on the door. “Thancred, I’m coming in!”

“Wait just a momen-” He said, a bit too late as she was already opening the door.

...he was naked. Did he just sleep naked? Elly immediately looked up to the ceiling as she slammed the door shut behind her.

“Really now? Can’t a man get a little privacy for just a few moments to make himself decent?” Thancred said a bit jokingly.

“Didn’t the nurses say something like ‘oh this annoying girl is asking after you. A lot. Dress your best!’” Elly retorted.

“They might have mentioned that a Warrior of Light was asking after me, though I don’t know about this annoying girl business,”  
  
“Oh gods. Please tell me they aren’t still going to call me that.”

“‘fraid so. You saved Eorzea from the XIV Legion and for that, you are now a hero! You can turn around now,” he said. Elly sighed. Now he was wearing as simple white tunic and pants. Gods, she wanted to just hug him and cry and she was just so glad he was back but-

She coughed. “How are you holding up? After you know...” After being possessed by an Ascian to reveal all of the Scion’s secrets and betray your friends against your will and nearly destroy the world. Yes that.

His face grew dark at that. “Well, as well as I can be, all things considered.” He then flexed his fingers of his right hand towards this palm. “Must say that it’s nice having control of your body again.”

“I-” Ugh. Elly didn’t know what she was supposed to say and do to that. But she know what she wanted to do. She sat right next to him on his bed, placing her hand in his open palm. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m just really so glad about that.”

He didn’t know if he felt the same way she did when holding her hand. That warmth from his touch that stirred something wild within her. Gods, it was getting hard not to throw herself upon him. She had to focus on willing her legs to keep still, as to not give away her desire. It wasn’t the damn time!

But just as soon as she thought that, Thancred suddenly reached across for her right shoulder with his other arm and pulled her towards him, letting her head rest on his shoulder, while he brought her back against his chest. “What? What are you-?” Elly said.

“You’re so warm. And it was so cold before.” He said simply. I wasn’t able to feel anything. Only watch. For now, I just want to feel. This warmth. This light.”

“Thancred...” Elly closed her eyes and simply rested her head against his shoulder. The fabric was scratchy and coarse. Again, she needed to not think about the skin underneath and how it would feel against hers. Her left hand was still in his right so she wanted to savor that contact. That warmth.

She felt some tears fall against her cheek and shoulder, where he was. Wait, he was crying? Elly suddenly pulled back and quickly cupped her hands along his face before he could move away. Oh, there were some dried tear stains on his face. Was that what he was doing before she barged in? Elly ran her thumbs alongside the edge between his nose and his cheeks, trying her best to wordlessly reassure him. It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. It isn’t your fault.

_I still love you._ _I was more scared of losing you rather than anything else._

She wanted to kiss him. To show him. But she didn’t want to scare him. He had spent so much of his time without the choice to do anything. Please. Please look at me and see how I feel.

His eyes were still that lovely golden color. She saw so much sorrow and pain there. She wanted so desperately to help, somehow. She wasn’t a stranger to making mistakes. She knew. Please…

He closed his eyes and brought his forehead down to hers, his arms now both wrapped around her back. She let one hand trail back down to his shoulder. His forehead was a bit cold to the touch but to her, she could still feel that warmth bubbling. A slower one. And yet, her heart still ached. Oh gods now she was going to cry. A pathetic laugh that was sorta mixed with a sob escaped from her lips as she began sniffling a bit.

Thancred pulled her back a bit, looking a bit saddened and worried. “Elly...”

She sniffled and sobbed. “What...are we going to do? We’re both sort of massive screw ups now, aren’t we?” she said, pathetically laughing.

“You are not!” he said, clasping her shoulders. “You saved me. If anything, I’m the one who caused all of this to happen. That is on-”

“It isn’t!”

“It is and you know it!”

“Agh! How do I get it into your thick skull that we all, that I still care for you?! We don’t hate you, even if you hate yourself!”

Thancred looked at her in shock at that. He then looked away and muttered, “I don’t deserve that.”

Elly sighed. “I know you think you don’t. Do you not think that out of everyone, I would be able to understand the feeling of wondering why the hell you are still alive when more deserving people aren’t? Do you not think that your pain can’t be understood? You idiot.”

Thancred chuckled. “Well I did forget about you and what you did. I deeply apologize for that.”

Elly shrugged at that one. “Not mad at that. Not mad at you. Can’t be,” she smiled and said and reached out to stroke his cheek. “You are too handsome for me to hate.” 

He actually gave a small laugh at that, and reached up for her hand. There. He was smiling. And a good genuine smile. She could feel her heart melt at the sight of it.

She sighed though. “I think I have probably taken enough of your time,” she sighed and stood up from the bed, though leaving her hand in his. “Though, when you are well enough...you are welcome enjoy in my ‘warmth’ some more.” Ew, that sounded bad after she said it.

He did chuckle and shake his head a little bit at her horrible pick-up line. “I think I’ll look forward to that,” he said, giving her hand a quick kiss. “Until then, my dearest Elly.”

She gave him a grin as she headed out the door. Well, that was a gamut of emotions that she was...well partially expecting? She smiled and rubbed her kissed hand as she strode away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that good shippy stuff everyone loves. Including myself.
> 
> Also HOLY SHIT AN ACTUAL SUPER IMPORTANT NPC! It does happen!


	11. Coward

The aetheral teleport after that unbelievable battle pitted Mariko and everyone back within the Royal Menagerie, flower petals floating in the air around them. Aubinaux and Percy immediately near collapsed, with Elly grabbing Aubinaux to support him and Percy hanging onto Dreaming Sheep. Syngigeim however had eyes only for the foe in front of her, the foe she and everyone just barely vanquished.

Two pairs of footsteps caught everyone’s ears. Oh thank Hydaelyn, it was Lyse and Alphinaud. Lyse called over to the group asking “Are you all alright?”

“Sore, drained, in need of copious amounts of alcohol but amazingly, we’re all fine,” Syngigeim nodded and said. “But...” she turned her head, with anger rising in her voice.

“Zenos.” Lyse near spat, seeing the Garlean viceroy lying down, blooded and beaten in the flowers.

The man struggled to gain his footing again, coughing up blood as he did so. However, he only somewhat gleefully and painfully chuckled and said “The hunter has indeed become the hunted and yet-” he looked up towards the setting sun in the sky and marveled “-there is only joy. Transcendent joy that I have ever known. How invigorating, how… pure this feeling.”

Joy. Who feels joy over losing?

Lyse spoke up first on that. “Is that what this was all about? All the meaningless death and destruction? So _you can feel something?!_ ”

“Meaningless? Men die so that others may live. Those who survive are stronger for it.”

Mariko couldn’t believe that. He didn’t feel strong because of losing Ajiji, Papalymo, Haurchefant, U’lakata and countless others.

“Not that you could understand,” Zenos continued. “To have stood upon this great stage of fools...to have played my part to perfection...Oh this! This moment...Let it be enshrined in all of eternity! My heart beating out of time! So clear so vivid! So real...so real.” Zenos, in his satisfaction then...put the blade in his hand up against his neck!

Three simultaneous cries went out. 

“No!” from Mariko.

“Coward!” from Alphinaud.

“Stop!” from Lyse.

Mariko quickly knocked an arrow into his bow and shot for Zenos’ gauntleted hand by instinct. Of course, being covered in armor, it just fruitlessly fell off to the side. At the same time, Lyse tried to make a dash for Zenos, arm stretched out, ready to try to grab the sword.

In that briefest of moments, Zenos looked over at looked over at Syngigeim, a satisfied smile on his face. “Farewell, my first friend, my enemy...”

Mariko glanced up at Syngigeim and saw the anger and rage on her face.

And then he heard Zenos slice his neck open.

Mariko closed his eyes, not daring to open them until he heard his foe fall onto the ground. He was shivering, despite the warm air of the evening. He felt an arm grab onto his shoulder. He was surprised to see, of all people, Alphinaud knelt down to give him support. He looked up at Syngigeim again. She still was staring at Zenos’s body with steely expression. For once, he thought he was looking at an avenging Warrior of Light instead of his beloved Syngigeim.

He felt a bit afraid for his friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Alphinaud voice- COWARD!
> 
> And thus, I twist around something I wrote in my very first prompt. Ohohohohohoho, I am a wonderful writer.


	12. Poisoned

Out of all the twists and turns in his life as an adventurer, Dreaming Sheep did not expect to be going to his original home in Gyr Abania. Maybe he just didn’t imagine that the chance would ever happen. The Black Shroud and it’s trees were all encompassing and all seemed safe there. As if the fact that if Garlemald were to strike at Eorzea, the Black Shroud would be the first place it would see fit to try to conquer. But to be more honest, it was more as if it was a part of himself that he had thought lost.

And yet here he was. In a tunnel underneath Baelsar’s Wall. Following his love wherever he went. Which to be precise was that he was crawling ahead of him.

“You certain you can’t sense anything ahead or around you?” Berold asked.

“I told you that White Magic doesn’t work like that,” Dreaming Sheep said. “I just hear the Elementals will.”

“So how are they feeling then? About two gents crawling around in the dark?”

Dreaming Sheep chuckled. Well why not humor him? He stilled his breathing and tried to feel. Listening to the Elementals was always a tricky business, even with the Echo to help him out. It was more feelings and emotions that would catch him off guard rather than actual words being spoken. Breathe, slowly, and try to commu-

It hit him like a bunch of bricks. There was pain and agony, and it damn near hurt! Just what was going on in Gyr Abania?

“Wait, the tunnel is turning up! We’ll be out in a little bit!” Berold said enthusiastically. “I’ll go out first, see if any patrols are out.”

All Dreaming Sheep could do was nod and try to calm himself. Ease. Ease. Everything is okay. Just calm yourself. Retreat into yourself. Everything is fine. But that unease and pain, it wasn’t easily shaken.

He heard a whisper from Berold again, “Everything is clear.” Dreaming Sheep began to scuffle up and out of the last bit of the tunnel, poking his head out and breathing the air. He could still feel the wrongness. It was a bit down to the south and it called to him. Screamed, sort of. He shook his head, trying to focus on the people in front of him.

Elly was hugging Berold tight. It had been awhile since she saw her adopted father. And with her was Miffred, that lad who had stayed in Quarrymill for a spell and, wait was that Papalymo and Yda?

“Huh? What are you two doing here?” Dreaming Sheep asked.

“I would ask the same of you,” Papalymo said. “I expected Berold and I didn’t realize he was coming with a companion.” Papalymo tilted his head in confusion at Dreaming Sheep.

He just shrugged at that. “We’ve been working together for awhile now and I saw no reason to stop doing that at the moment.”

“But it’ll be great to have you here!” Yda said. “I mean, we have some alchemics but just think of all the good an actual healer can do!”

“Actually, there’s something about that,” Dreaming Sheep started to say.

Meffrid raised his eyebrow at that, “Don’t tell me those elementals forbade you from helping us here too.”

“No actually. They’re rather upset about something around here and seem to be in pain. If there is anything you would know that would cause that, I’d like to take a look. If it isn’t too risky of course.”

Papalymo nodded at that. “I do have an idea about that. Shall we go see together while everyone else makes their way back to the Reach?”

Berold near started to say something but Dreaming Sheep interjected first. “I’ll be right back. Don’t worry about me. Better to stay in smaller groups anyway.” Berold just smiled and nodded. It wasn’t as if Dreaming Sheep couldn’t fend for himself.

Papalymo beckoned Dreaming Sheep to the south, while the others made their way up north. Going through the Fringes...seeing the autumnal leaves turn on the trees, memories flooded back to him. His sisters, playing in the streams and he joining them splashing around. Their parents, millers working in a small settlement. The delicious smells of cookies and bakalava that his father made. Everything came rushing back. And he tried so desperately to stem the tide of these waters of memories, you can’t go back to that, your family is mostly gone, there is no way, but they came and he stumbled onto his knees.

“Dreaming Sheep?! Are you okay? Are the Elementals getting to you?”

“No I’m-” Suddenly, a vision poured into his head. Mother, father, brothers, sisters, Elly, Berold, lying on the ground, a thick cloud ontop of them. They were-

He shook his head, trying to focus. It was then he saw it, a great tree but within it, bulbous orbs of green around it. He heard those angry screams again.  _Poison._

“What is that? What’s wrong with that tree?” he asked Papalymo.

“That’s  _The Percipient One_ or so others have told me,” Papalymo said. “I’d imagine the fighting all around has not done wonders, though it wouldn’t explain why it’s in such a state. Out of everyone, you’d have a much better chance of finding that out.”

Dreaming Sheep nodded. “I don’t know what I can do without the help of the other Seedseerers and Conjurers though.”

“Come now, surely one of the few White Mages in the realm and the only non-Padaji to be so would not be so hopeless in the face of trouble.”

“Well, I’m not so good at taking the initiative on such things...”

“Then I say it’s high time to do so! But first, let’s get you to Rhaglr’s Reach and in a place where we are less likely to got by a wayward patrol.”

Dreaming Sheep nodded and quietly followed behind the confident lalafell. Well this was definitely not the first time he had to do powerful cleansing jobs. But still, the cries for help continued on until he made his way across the Velodyna River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a free day and I just randomly picked a character to write about. Of course it's about a dude I hardly thought about. AS YA DO.


	13. Accolade

Percy shuffled a bit in his place among his fellow-soon-to-be-Temple Knights. The accolade ceremony was to be a simple affair. A speech by a priest and then the recruits taking up their weapon they trained in from the Lord Commander himself. And then they would-

_-die by a dragon’s flame, at best._

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to brush away those thoughts. No, no of those here and now. This is a good thing. His whole family struggled out of the Brume through sheer martial tenacity. His own brother was a Knight Dragoon! Was.

Percy felt his throat tighten. As if the ghosts of his dead family were ready to strangle him.  _Your fate will be to die,_ he heard them say. (Or was it his own voice?)

Come now. Pull yourself together. Listen to the priest.

“Oh, Halone, upon this day may you bless these men and women. For it is in your name, do we carry out this righteous cause. To defend our home. Our brothers and sisters of Ishgard. Bless these men and women, so that they may strike down their foes and together, we drive our enemies, the Dravanian Horde and their heathen brand of heretics, down into the their very own Hell!”

He had heard this all before. Oh this was a bad idea. Why did he ever agree to this in the first place? Because with a Temple Knight comes a slightly better pension, and mother… mother was all he had left now.  _Do it for her. For her and for the people who believe in you. You can’t let them down._

Mercifully, the Priest just finished his prayers. Good. The ceremony will be over soon. After a small cheer, everyone began to be called up to collect their new weapon and receive a personal congratulations from the Lord Commander. “Percival Carver,” he heard. Right then. The Lord Commander awaited, with sword and shield in his hands. It was just then that he noticed how nice looking the Lord Commander was. Especially up close. Well, no wonder so many people were able to follow him. 

“Congratulations, Percival,” He smiled and said. 

Percy nodded, “Thank you Lord Commander,” he said and slowly took the shield and sword from him. Well that was it. He was a Temple Knight now with all the responsibilities and duties that entailed. He exhaled a puff of air and watched the other recruits file forward. After everyone received their weapon, the Lord Commander stepped forward.

“Welcome to all fellow Temple Knights. As you know, you are entrusted with the solemn charge. To be Ishgard’s defenders. To protect your fellow man, even at the cost of your life. This charge is one we all face, but I urge you all to strive for a better future. For a dream of Ishgard at rest and at peace.”

_Yes but how will we get to that when the Horde seems endless?_ It was one thing to preach of a better future, it would be another to achieve it and this war has been going on for near a century. A salute was given and Percy chimed in, hoping that his hopelessness wouldn’t be spotted by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression is such a dreary topic to write about. And yet, it's highly personal so it bleeds into writing. ESPECIALLY when writing about a guy who's family has been decimated by war and now it's just him and his mother.
> 
> I swear for you Percy, it's gonna get better.


	14. Results

Look at all she had wrought. Many, they saw the Savior, the Liberator, a Hero for all. To her enemies, a destroyer, a harbinger.

How many would think of the woman herself? Lover, provider, fighter, defender. All these things. But with it, the blood of those she killed weighed heavy. Those in thrall, those who fought for her would-be oppressors, those who just had the unfortunate circumstance on being the wrong side against the Warrior of Light.

_Warrior_ of Light. Warrior of  _Light._

How much she struggled with both of those words sometimes. Warrior. All she wanted was to live with her loved ones. How often did the situation call for a Warrior to defend that. To fight and protect. Stop others from destroying what she loved and adored.

Light. How deep did that run? Was that an inherent goodness? Warmth? How was she that, when her actions caused pain and sorrow. Often to others, but also to herself. But was that what the light was? And if her deepest wish was for no more pain and sorrow, how would that be achieved? 

She didn’t know, but she had an idea of how that would happen. And now her fears turned inwards. Could she truly cause the world such destruction? By her hands? Alone, no. But she wasn’t alone. Never alone. Many called upon her. Many worked with her. With them, she could end the world. Or save it. Everything was always at a knife’s edge.

The results were yet to be seen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely everything regarding my main character and personal Warrior of Light is going to be angsty drabbles onward. AS YA DO!
> 
> Sometimes I wonder if I would have been this high ball of stress back in 2.0 or 3.0 and their patch endings. I don't think so knowing what I know off the playthroughs I've gone through. 4.0 patches really feel like we're leading up to something big and OH GOD I'M NOT READY!


	15. Validation

“Berold, you fight a lot right?” Elly asked as he began to put her to bed. “Why don’t you ever teach me to?”

“Well, for one, I suspect you would beat up some boys wouldn’t you?” Berold said, smirking.

“Thomas is a jerk and you know it!” she said grumpily.

“Yeah but he has parents who would get on both of our asses about that.” He chuckled and shook his head a bit. “But also...hmm. How to put this?” He moved from her bed and pulled over a nearby chair to her bedside. “Maybe I should tell you of how I came to Ul’dah...”

Elly sat up straight in her bed at that. This would be the first time he ever talked to her about his past outside of Ul’dah. She was about ten summers old, by their reckoning and had already lived through some harsh parts as a street urchin. How to put this, how to put this.

“When I was a lad,” Berold began, “My homeland in Ala Mhigo was difficult times. Many of our countrymen were only skilled in one thing, as the lands were very barren. That being combat. There were, um, a few options available to me. One was to be a sellsword but I wanted to stay near home. Two options thus, the military, which had it’s hands full with the Garleans continually attacking to the north and the royal guard. I chose the latter, when I came of age.”

Elly nodded. “Mmmhmmm. I wonder when the lecture about not fighting and stuff is gonna happen but I’m bracing for it.”

Berold had to try to hold back his laughter at that. “Ahem. Well at the time I joined the Royal Guard, we had a new King. Theodoric.”

“Wasn’t he that mad guy who uh, killed most of your country because he was mad?” Elly asked. “You served under him?!”

Berold sighed. “Yes I did. We guard tried to look out for each other, for we were under the direct gaze of the King himself. Many of my friends did not escape his fury. And some of us did...unspeakable acts. I wanted to fight against it but fear…above all I feared for myself. I was a craven who managed to run away. I fled my home that I loved. In two years, the Mad King was finally overthrown...just in time for the Garleans to take over. In that regard it was a good thing but...I feel them. I feel them all the time. The ghosts I left behind...”

Berold looked up in shame at Elly as tears began to form. Rhaglr take him, he shouldn’t have told her about this! Now here he was, breaking down in front of her. He knew this would happen he-

He nearly didn’t notice Elly hugging him tightly. This was...uncharacteristic of her to say the least. “Elly?” he asked, his voice full of surprise.

“I think I get what you are trying to tell me. That, you did bad things you fought and you want me to not do that right?” Elly said, still hugging his chest.

He nodded and began to lightly stroke her hair. For a few moments, they were father and daughter, Elly hugging him until he began to feel a bit better. “Sorry about that. You shouldn’t have to see me cry...” Berold said. He tried to laugh. “It ruins my fatherly aura.”

“Aura?” She said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

He coughed. “Well, anyway, first things first, I need to teach you responsibility. If you can prove that you’re responsible, say, we work out some household chores. If you can prove to me that you won’t ruthlessly beat up Thomas-”

She stuck her tongue out at that.

“-then I will consider you teaching a bit.”

Elly nodded, satisfied and pleased at that and ran back into bed. “Alright. Sounds good to me.”

He nodded and headed for the door to her room. “Good night, Elly.”

“Night, Berold.”

He gently closed her bedroom door. She was willful and determined, she wouldn’t give up so easily. He just hoped that she wouldn’t be plagued by the ghosts of her own failings like she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, aren't we all seeking validation for our deeds? That we are fundamentally good people?
> 
> Kid!Elly was very fun to write though. What a cheeky lass.


	16. Bond

Through fighting, through Calamities, through pain and sacrifice...all we can count on is us.

We who survived, who saw our friends die. We who fight onwards and onwards.

We who are blessed by _her_. Who struggle in her name. Why is she not answering us? Why does she not save us?

Why is a new light coming forth? Are we wrong to survive? Are we wrong to fight? What did we do wrong?

We will correct this mistake. No matter what it takes. We will fall from grace to do so.

We have already walked with death. Let us embrace it fully.

From brilliant light to darkened shadow shall we walk the path.

Not alone. Always together. We who remain walk together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this was the day that the Shadowbringers trailer dropped that I wrote this?


	17. Plateau

Ala Mhigo was free. Ala Mhigo was free. And yet, Berold, her father, was lost.

Elly began to linger more and more around Bloodhowe and his grave. She should feel happier. He finally came home, he was with his family, he died fighting for his home. And yet, and yet, and yet.

She turned towards the sound of incoming footsteps. It didn’t sound like Dreaming Sheep’s. Sounding like the clang of metal instead of the crunch of boots. Ah, it was Percy. “Hey,” she said.

“Hi.” He shuffled on up over to her kinda awkwardly. “How are you doing?”

“Oh you know… just, mourning, you know.”

“Yeah. Yeah uh, I know.”

Elly nodded, just turning her head back to the gravestone. She wasn’t certain what she was here for, to pity her? To try to pull her out of this puddle of sadness. Likely. “I-”

“Listen I-”

They both spoke at the same turn. “You first!” Percy shouted quickly.

“Alright then. I guess I don’t know what I was expecting. I mean we all hang around death, fight primals, survive so much that you kinda maybe, get a little- agh. That isn’t even it. I mean, uh. It’s not like I was expecting a normal life after this, you know? At least for me. But I kinda wished he would have gotten it. You know? Just, being able to settle down and rest.”

She suddenly felt Percy’s arm wrap around her shoulder and clasp her shoulder. “Uh, does this feel weird to you?”

She looked up and saw his face utterly tensed. Oh this guy was not used to physical affection was he? “It’s weird because you’re making it weird,”

“Okay then I’ll just-” he said as he began to pull his arm away but as he did so, Elly nabbed the arm.

“Nope,” she said, and simply placed it on the shoulder. “This is fine.” It was closer to himself and thus she’d figured he’d be a little more comfortable with it.

“So uh, you said, you never expected a normal life?”

“Well...” she wondered if she could find it. But as soon as she thought about it, she felt it in her hands. The fire crystal that signaled her link to Hydaelyn. She brought it forth to where Percy could see it. “A big part of it is that I feel like I’ve ignored _this-_ ” she waved her crystal-holding hand a bit, “-for far too long. I mean, Mariko and Aubinaux finally feel like they are set and ready and actually are something like a mythical Warrior of Light. That’s not even counting Syngigeim...” she muttered.

Percy’s eyebrow raised. “Jealousy?”

“Yeah, sorta? She’s just this great woman that everyone loves and I feel like I missed that because I ran off to the Resistance as soon as I could! And now I’m behind everyone else in terms of respect?”

Percy then turned her around to face him. “Elly. No one thinks that, alright? To everyone here and all the populace, you are a beloved Warrior of Light, same as the rest of them. Hell, the people of Ala Mhigo might just like you even more because you’ve been here. You remained with them and fought with them.”

“But...I’m not them though...I’m from Ul’dah and that’s always going to be the case in their eyes. I won’t be them, not really...”

“Speak for yourself,” a second voice rang out. There he was. She frequently saw Dreaming Sheep and sometimes they prayed in silence. “You aren’t the only one facing that dilemma. I don’t need to tell you that Gridania didn’t welcome me with open arms and now some Ala Mhigans thought I was a forest man. And in some ways I am. But these two parts need not be in opposition.”

Elly looked down at the ground in shame. “That isn’t- I don’t even know. I just-”

“What YOU need, is a hobby outside of fighting things!” Cecetu said, strolling up to group.

“What is this, gather around the graves day?” Elly asked in disbelief.

“It’s called an intervention!” Cecetu grinned and said. “Someone’s been too mopey around the graveyard for too long and we can’t have that!”

Elly looked over at Percy, over at Dreaming Sheep and over at Cecetu. Percy simply shrugged his shoulders, Dreaming Sheep just nodded in agreement with Cecetu, who had a very devious smirk. She wanted to fight but she knew her odds three to one were bad. Besides which, deep down she knew they were right.

“Now then, many within the Free Company have taken up a trade of sorts. Just about every one of our fighters can claim to either be a builder or a provider in someway, shape and form. Even Aubinaux does a bit of weapon work on the side!”

Elly sighed. “Must I do this?”

“Well you don’t have to. But think of your future outside of being a Warrior of Light!” Cecetu said.

“...what if I don’t think I have one then?!” Elly shouted. “What if, and hear me out, I think that something bad is going to happen? Like it always does! I- whatever  _she_ has planned for us,” she said, thrusting her crystal forward “-I don’t think I’m going to be making out of it! I don’t think any of us will!” Tears were beginning to form. Oh gods why now? Why? She collapsed on the ground crying.

“Well, I know this,” she heard Dreaming Sheep say. “Berold struggled with a similar fear like yours til the end.” She heard him sit down right next to her. And Percy. And Cecetu.

She felt a hand on top of yours. “And I know your fear. I really do,” Percy said. “I was under the weight of an unending war, you know.”

Elly smiled as she sobbed a little bit more. A strange relief. Maybe this is what Hydaelyn planned. For them all to rely upon each other in times like this.

She felt something slide into her lap. It was an advert for Tetetu’s and Richault’s business. “Mother could always use a few more hands,” Cecetu smiled and said.

“If I didn’t know you, I would think you were a jerk,” Elly said, actually holding back a bit of laughter. She then quickly pulled Percy and Dreaming Sheep in by the shoulders and hugged them against her. “Thank you. Thank you all.”

“Trust me when I say, I know Berold would want the best for you,” Dreaming Sheep said, hugging her back. Emily smiled and nodded. She had to remember that her family was a lot larger than it seemed and they all were going to look after each other. For however long that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running off and mostly ignoring your blessing of light and immersing yourself in your father's cause works well until the cause is fullfilled and your dad dies. Ah, the "what the hell do I do with myself now?" mixed with grieving. What a time to be Elly!


	18. Without a Trace

“So anyone seen that Free Company lately, you know, that ultra-famous one that took down all those primals?”

“Damn shame about the Sultana. I for one, think it’s a set up.”

“Of course it’s a bloody set up! You know that Monetarist lot!”

“So you ain’t even thinking that there’s a slight possibility that they did it?”

“Have you heard the rumors of that Roegadyn lady? They say she regularly goes out and feeds the poor using her own funds! That ain’t a lady to poison food, nosiree.”

“Mm. So back to my question that no one answered. Has anyone actually seen them?”

“I mean, rumors say they are around in Coerthas? With those weird Ishgardian fellows? At least that’s where that Roegadyn lady and her lalafell friend have been spotted.”

“Huh. Weird that. Especially for that lalafell dude.”

“Is that very weird lady with them?! The one with scales!”

“Don’t ask me! Oh but you know what I heard? Shortly after the news broke, authorities in Limsa Lominsa noted that there was a stolen uh, dinghy of some sort? Some sort of small ship at least.”

“They make them small?”

“Apparently! So you know what I’m saying?”

“Some of them fled because of the unreasonable accusations? Sounds about right honestly!”

“Bah. I hope this gets settled soon. Ain’t like we can take on primals!”

“Who knows? Maybe we could?”

“Bah! We ain’t got the skill for it. Let’s just earn our coin the best way we can, and keep our nose clean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. I think these guys are leaving plenty of traces!


	19. Marked

Was this his first bath since that battle? Aubinaux sighed softly at the thought of it and sunk down deeper into the water. His first bath in five years, he mused. Well, even if he didn’t exist or some such during that time.

The water was supposed to feel nice and refreshing. Transformatitve. Cleansing and all of that good stuff. But still, Aubinaux felt his heart hammer at his chest for the moment. Images of what he saw at Cartenau flashing through his mind. A destroyed Magitek armor. A Garlean cut in twain. Burnt white hair. Mariko’s desperate singing. A twisted mess of Dragoon armor. Blinding lights shining through the sky, raining down destruction.

He was godsdamned helpless! And he hated it! His friends were dying and all he could do was to hope Louisoux’s plan worked. And it failed!

And yet...somehow he had a world to come back to. It was as true as the water he could feel against his skin, which was ever so slowly cooling to a lukewarm temperature. Time to get out then. Aubinaux stepped out and reached for the towel nearby to clean off his body.

And in doing so, he saw something that confused him. For when did he ever get a strange tattoo on his back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. Did you know that people who played 1.0 get a tattoo marking them as such? I see them on occasion I'm on a Legacy server. Nifty thing.


	20. Geild

There was once a time when gods lived in the world. It was at this time that Oschon, the Wanderer, made his journeys. One moonlight night, he arose from his slumber. Terrors had come to him in his sleep and made them chaotic. So he walked around his camp, seeking to still his mind.

Twas there that he spied her. Along the banks of a small pond, there she stood. Mephina. She was radiant within the moon’s glow, her skin beautifully shining back the moon’s glow. Her hair, a dark black. And here he thought Llymlaen was beautiful…

Mephina turned at the sound of feet crunching against leaves. Within the shadows, she spotted a man cloaked and with travel gear. His hair was badly unkempt and his clothes disheveled and he seemed somewhat nervous about intruding.

Twas love at first sight for the both of them.

She raised her arm towards him, offering him to come closer. Oschon exhaled a quick breath of relief and slowly moved towards her. He wanted to take her hand but he felt that he couldn’t touch her, that she would vanish before his eyes if he dared try to do so.

He lightly placed his hand on top of hers and the first thing Oschon noticed was the chill. He was a bit taken back by how cold her hand was.

And thus the first surprise, Mephina thought. How much more until he found she was too much and left her? But for now, he sat beside her, letting his fingers entwine with hers.

It took awhile for Oschon to find his voice, so drawn in he was by her. He could hear his voice cracking as he said “Who are you?”

“Mephina. And you?”

“Oschon. The Wanderer, is what they call me.”

She nodded and smiled. “They call me the Lover.”

“Lover,” he whispered in reverence. Mephina smiled and ran a finger along his cheek, under his chin, down his throat and left it lingering over his heart. It was beating ever so fast. She giggled a mischievous giggle and she felt it quicken underneath. She felt a bit of delight about that.

It was time to warn him. “If you wish to be mine, you must understand this. I change. Ever so slowly. Soon I will become wild and impassioned and childlike. The me that you see now will be as detestable to myself then as me thinking upon that girl now. For now, I am alight. Splendor. Controlled. Aloof. No one so far has been able to hold both aspects of myself and call them beloved.”

The wind picked up and danced along the pond lake. Oschon chuckled at the thought of this radiant beauty being as messy and as uncontrolled as he was. But she would likely be worse, his thoughts warned him. She might be as ready to rush forward as melting ice on a stream. “Well, I thank you for that warning. Give me thirty days. Thirty days to see you in all of your splendor. I will follow your lead, whether you wish to travel or rest. You show me who you are and on the next full moon, I will be able to give you an answer.”

“This...is a sound argument. Thirty days then, I shall be your companion,” she said. He gently brought her hand up to his lips to give a small kiss to it, to seal the deal. Mephina’s smile dazzled him and she in turn, leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Again, her touch was so very cold. Still, he wanted to hold her light close. That coldness confirming she was here and real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit different. While my personal theory is that the Twelve were Echo-blessed people way back in one of the Calamities who were deified, I'm writing this as if it's a legend told of Oschron and Mephina. Since there is so little about what their relationship was like.


	21. Two Birds One Stone

“Another round of sake!” Sanda cried forth. Arashi had to laugh, her sister already seemed to be having trouble staying coherent. “To the great Arashi Washi, savior of all the lands!” she said, raising her glass.

“To the great Sanda Washi, best sister in all the lands!” Arashi said, clinking their glasses. Simultaneously, the two downed their glasses. Mmm. Arashi could actually feel that one.

“How are you still standing!?” Sanda indignantly said. “You asshole. You should be as I right now. Both small and stuff. Not predisposed they’d say.”

Arashi was going to stay quiet about that. She had rather built up her tolerence in those five years between the Calamity and being an adventurer. Besides, she didn’t want to bring down the mood.

Sanda began leaning on her sister. “I fought hard! Fought very hard and then big sister here comes in with buddies and cleans everything up while I had to stay home. BAH!”

Arashi sighed and then...had a very foolish idea. “Bartender, keep pouring me drinks. I want to forget I’m the famous Warrior of Light tonight!”

“YEAH! That’s right sister! Let’s be idiots together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showed my partner this prompt, like I do every time, and they're like ARASHI! And so I wrote of Arashi and her sister. Dunno if you would use stoned for the same connotation as drunk though.


	22. Repast

Wherever she stayed, Syngigeim would feed. Be it the Scions, her hosts in Ishgard, the Resistance members she fought alongside and many many others. Cooking was the first skill she learned, where she made herself useful to the families she stayed with. When the Bismark offered training courses, she learned and when she became a full on adventurer, whenever she could, she honed her skills.

She was surprised at how even those skills made her famous. Ever since she served the Sultana and gave Lolorito a taste (heh) of his own medicine, suddenly, she became known within certain circles more for her cooking than for her heroics (though those tended to shine more brightly). The realization caused her to ponder and wonder what she could do.

She began to try to consider the needy in whatever place she was in, often by simply cooking for them and teaching them to cook. A famous example was after the end of the Dragonsong War, where the first thing she did was to organize with the Temple Knights to serve the people of the Brume delicious dinners. Another tale would be told of how she supported Doman Reconstruction by surprising everyone with Doman dishes to be served, (and giving tastes of Eorzea for the adventurous).

But yet, what her compatriots would remember would be the personal touches. A favorite treat would somehow find its way into her companions arms whenever they needed it most. Twas her way to keep everyone going and to thank them.

_Thank you for loving me, in spite of it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syn/WoL angst again. And this time, over something that's supposed to be a good coping mechanism?! Like hobbies and crafting is good but it comes from a not good place?!


	23. Dinivation

“Excuse me madams, might you be Ijin travelers?” A woman waved Kaen and Eleone down. “Would you be interested in a fortune to divine your compatibility? Let the earth, the wind and the water tell you of your future.”

Geomancy. Kaen recognized it right off the bat. While on the one hand, she did want to verify if this woman was a charlatan or a newly changed pupil of Kyohuho, she hated looking into her own future like that. Especially in regards to her relationship with Eleone.

“What sort of divination would this be? Uh, compatibility as in…?” Eleone said.

“Oh just the bonds of friendship between wonderful women!” The woman gave a sly wink at Eleone with that, taking her aback.

“A-are we that obvious?” Eleone whispered to Kaen.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kaen whispered back.

“Well uh, you are the Astrologian. Do you want to do this?”

“Well, might as well test it out. I want to see if this woman is the real deal,” Kaen whispered, her hands already moving towards her deck.

The two stepped forward towards the stall. The woman smiled with delight and set forth some bowls. One filled with water and one with a smidge of earth in it. “First I shall seek the water for your compatibility.” She held her hands above the water and Kaen could feel the flow of aether running through it. The woman gave a warm smile at the two. “The water flows free and clear. Your friendship is very harmonious indeed.”

Kaen secretly drew a card within her deck. Bole. While the alignment was different, in terms of relationships, that meant a steady strong foundation. Not something that could be too different by this woman’s interpretation.

“Next, the earth for your future,” She then lowered her hand over the earth bowl. There surely shouldn’t be too much different in the flow and yet, now it seemed unsteady, and the bowl was trembling. Kaen quickly drew a card.

Tower. Reversed. Rhaglr’s lightning had struck true and all of Brygot’s handiwork was destroyed. But within destruction lay rebirth. Still…

“A calamitous misfortune is heading your way!”

Oh lady. That was a word. Eleone gripped Kaen’s arm at that. “Anything we can do about that?”

“Well the future is always uncertain but this felt strong. Which I don’t understand. You two are very harmonious, it seems, so it is not like the relationship will fall apart easily.” The woman suddenly noticed Eleone’s worried expressions. “Oh but as always, the future is uncertain! They say you can change the future with even the smallest of actions!”

“Why yes, I quite agree with that,” Kaen said. “You may divine the future but it’s up to you to decide what it is. Now, I for one, am up for a hot springs dip. Eleone, why don’t we go?”

“Er, uh yes,” Eleone said, following after Kaen. “Are you certain? I mean, a Calamity IS coming-”

“And I’m all but certain that we can find a way to prevent that,” Kaen said.

“...so you’re thinking the same thing I am? That we will...” Eleone started.

That they would die in the upcoming Calamity? No. Kaen was thinking worse. Only one of them would live. But there was be the rebirth aspect... “Listen, my heart, no matter what happens to us, I love you and want the best for you, alright? We keep fighting. We make our own paths.” She would kiss her but they were in far too much of a public place for that. So instead, Kaen took Eleone’s hand and squeezed it. She saw her lover smile and squeeze back.  _Good. No time for worrying at this point._ For now, they would relax and enjoy what time they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second Kaen prompt and yep, directly related to the incoming anxiety. And my own ideas for what 4.5 will bring and what that might bring for my OC's.


	24. Alms

“Eleone? What’s going on? Mephina’s grace! You’re covered in blood!”

Ah. A voice I recognize. Of course at this moment it had to be her. It had to be Syngigeim, the most brilliant light between her and all of her and her Warriors, even if it seemed dimmed at the moment for some reason or other.

“Hang on, I’ve got some potions and Selene and I can-”

“No I’m fine.” No she wasn’t. Fray, where did Fray go? She needed Fray here! They would know what to say to make Syngigeim go.

“You are not! Come on out, Selene!” A small flittering fairy of purple and yellow began shuffling around me. Annoying pest. Oh you seem a bit worried aren’t you? Did you notice the blood wasn’t mine?

“Eleone...what have you been doing?” Syngigeim cautiously said.

I shrugged my shoulders and held out that damned package for her to see. “A merchant _simply insisted_ I retrieve this.”

Syngigeim glanced at the package, a look of confusion. More tinkling sounding noises came from that fairy. Oh it was pointing at that glorious mess of red. Of meat and sinew and blood. So so much blood.

“Seven hells...” Syngigeim said. Well go on, look at my handiwork. I bleed and I ache and am...so tired. 

Wait. Why in the seven hells was the fairy trying to hug her? Wait, was it healing her or was that Syngigeim? Either way, there was that familiar feeling of cuts and scrapes and minor bruising being mended over with healing magic. It was welcome.

A question burst forth, one that had been on my mind for a long while now. “Why do you do it? How are you able to do it?”

“Healing magic? Well, I could explain the aetherology if you wou-”

“No no no! I mean...how can you keep going? I mean, you put up with the most shite out of everyone, being the Free Company’s direct liaison to the Scions. Hell, even I stopped listening to that Alphinaud prick after a while… and I find it so hard to really care about them, when they rely on us to fix all of their problems!”

Syngigeim seemed surprised at that. “I- well, that’s something I think about too sometimes. But, I think it comes down to that I really do just want to help others.”

“But why help them when they’ll only bite you in return? When they’ll do everything to destroy what you care for? What’s the point?”

She sighed at that. “To make the world better.” As if that trite hero stuff meant anything in the face of pain and loss!

“...would you give up your dearest friends for that?”

And now the Warrior of Light looked more like her namesake than just an average woman. “I don’t want to sacrifice them, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Yes, I know.” I heard a whisper then. Fray, Fray, find Fray and talk to them. “I need to go...look for something. See you around I guess.” Before Syngigeim could say more, we turned and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I have leveled Dark Knight up to 70! The only tank to do so. Yes, I am excited for the implications that means for next expansion!
> 
> Anyway, this was an idea kicking in my head for awhile so I'm glad to have gotten it written down.


	25. Undertone

It seemed like ruffles were now “in” in the world of fashion. The newest craze was this very ruffled dress for women’s wear. Q’hara inwardly sighed at that. He liked making new clothes for the Company and loved being asked to do so but he doubted he could get any of the ladies to wear that. And the only one that he thought it would look the best on was Cecetu. Cecetu, a girl who wore her grease stains on her sleeves. Nope. Nope. Wasn’t going to happen.

_Man, why do the ladies get all of the fun skirts and stuff in terms of fashion?_ Though he supposed fair was fair, seeing as Q’hara often recalled Syngigeim complaining about clothing that wasn’t designed for her more built Roegadyn frame. Twelve preserve, for the most part, she was still wearing that Scion jacket that Tataru gave her and some simple pants and shoes. And it was purple! If HE was a Red Mage, it would be all red all the time.

It was tough being the fashion-forward man of the Free Company but by gods, someone had to at least gently nudge everyone into something moderately tasteful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like how the undertone of fabric works against the whole person clothed in it? IDK! Have some Q'hara!


	26. Angelic

Sometimes fishers kept odd hours. Necessary sometimes when going after that one specific catch you could only get at a certain time and if the weather was to a fish’s liking. Besides, it was calming and tonight, he needed a calming night fishing.

Mariko wrapped his blanket around himself tighter. It was still a bit chilly and he welcomed the warmth. A tug! Focus, pull and...ah! Another Kotsu Zetsu. Gently, he unhooked the fish and let it slide back into the wild. Tonight was all catch and release. As it usually was. Fishing was much more a lifestyle than a hobby, his only real direction when fishing was whenever Syngi needed specific fish for cooking. Which in some regards, he found a bit silly because...well...not ALL fish but a good number of them were very good eating.

But here in the Plum Pond, there were the Silken Kois. Those were a rarer one that he needed to chat with local fishermen to find out about. Very pretty and a good collector’s item. Rowena even needed them from time to time. He was also told about another special fish, a special koi. One with a legend attached to it.

Said legend goes thus. Once upon a time, there was an angel from up above. Said angel in her duties, perchanced to spy a beautiful man. She fell in love and found excuses to slip away to earth more and more. But soon, her father found out and cast her down from heaven into a pond where the two were said to have met. And so she was transformed into a fish, to be forever apart from both the heavens and her beloved.

And so was the legend of the Hagoromo Koi. It was not Mariko’s goal to find this angel among fish, it was to simply calm his weary and worried mind but still, he yearned for warmth. And the thought of stealing the divine away was- _GODS stop that. Syngigeim is gone._ At least in the romantic sense. _Think of someone else. A dream girl. Or boy even!_ Better that than to fantasize about what you couldn’t have.

Still, the koi was said to be a transformed woman so a female it was to be. Angelic...he began thinking of warm arms to hold him. Nice long ones to wrap around him completely. Silver hair, like the scales of the fish she turned into? Would she also still have scales? He suddenly envisioned an Au Ra woman, striding forth out of the lake, ready to rush into the arms of-

And then a sudden large jerk from his line cut off that line of thinking. After so many Kotsu Zetsu, this was welcome. This was the point where he had to stomp his feet down and stand up and focus! Twist the rod this way, twist it that way. Come on! Come on! He struggled and pulled, and reeled and.. there! The fish flew up high into an arc as he pulled up and… fell on top of him, knocking him down. He hated it when that happened. It was annoyingly common occurrence.

It was then that he noticed the beautiful sheen of the scales. There wasn’t even much light in the fog and yet, it caught what it was. This was a beauty. And this beauty could only be the legendary Hagoromo Koi!

Oh how was he to tell this tale? That the angel, sensing his loneliness, leaped forth out of the water and into his arms! Yes, that would make for a fine tale. For it was only a tale that he would keep as he pulled the wriggling fish back to the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON-ANGST! I WROTE A NON-ANGST THING FOR MARIKO! Okay it touches on his loneliness but still! MOSTLY NON-ANGST!
> 
> Probably says something that I actively work on making nice fluffier things for my OC's.


	27. Not a Weapon

“Should have gotten a new base, old man!” Aubinaux shouted down the cave. There they were, the old crew that he swore he would never see again. Captian Kelthort, damn that old bastard, strode up with a grin.

“There he is! There’s our butcher. Though I wonder, how it is you heard of us?”

“Cut the bullshite,” Aubin said, readying his axe. “You’re targeting adventurers now for your kidnappings. I would think you’d want to go for targets that aren’t so willing to fight back.”

“Just as our butcher learned off of us, so did we learn off of him,” Kelthort said. “But of course you know all about that.”

Aye. A mix of a noxious brew, slipped into the drink to make one more pliable. Oft did Aubinaux recall being forced to drink that stuff while the crew decided to “break” him in. He felt himself recoil at the memories. And an intrusive thought slipped in, echoing with old words, _If only you weren’t such a bastard, we wouldn’t have to do this to ye._ Focus! Focus!

But just seeing them all here, with their taunts and their smirks and-

No! Let Syngigeim rescue Mariko first! Hold yourself together!

Aubinaux gripped his axe tighter, gotta figure out a way to make him talk. “You didn’t think that the Admiral or the Guilds wouldn’t notice adventurers going missing?”

“They didn’t for a good while. Just gotta corner one alone poking in whatever sights of the city they think is good. Or just lure them with coin and work. And then bam, you have another person that no one is going to miss.” Kelthort laughed. “I get even more of a kick with the menfolk. Women tend to be more cautious but men? They’re never cautious, never thinking! It does a heart good to see their faces twist in fear!”

There! There he spotted a blue carbuncle. It was rushing off towards one of the caves with a key in hand.  _Just a bit longer. Hold your rage in check._

“I see you butcher! I see how your hands are gripping that axe. Our greatest weapon, a man who lusts only for battle! You who slaughtered many for our sake!”

“It was for your sake! Yours and your crews! You are the ones who made me into your ‘butcher!’ Who treated me as a dog!”

“Says the ‘dog’ who stowed away on our ship! You knew what you were getting into. And we know who’s really the one at fault here.”

An arrow flew mere ilms past the captian’s head. A warning shot. Mariko was released and so seemed to be many many other adventurers who were beginning to start to fight the crewmates with any weapon they could get their hands on. 

“I’ve heard enough talk like that for ages,” Mariko said, notching another arrow and aiming for the Captian.

“He’s mine!” Aubinaux shouted at Mariko, who just nodded and turned to help in the pandemonium. Kolthort drew his cutlass and rushed at Aubinaux. Either he had gotten too old, or Aubinaux had gotten better at fighting, because his movements seemed so slow now. Aubinaux easily moved his axe up to deflect the blow. The Roegadyn tried to twist his arm around but he was too off balance. Aubinaux struck his side, carving his axe through his shirt and deep through the flesh. Kolthort let out a pained cry and then attempted to stab Aubinaux’s gut but a carbuncle ran up into him, knocking the man over.

“Thanks Carby!” Aubinaux heard Syngigeim say as she ran over to pet her carbuncle. “Well, the Arcanist Guild would love to arrest this man for slavery but I imagine the sentencing would be the same if you wish to deliver the justice yourself.”

He looked over at his old captain. The man who inflicted every torture he could think upon Aubinaux. He deserved to pay. Aubinaux rose his axe up high across his head and carved into the side of his head.

“Right. Died in the scuffle,” Syngigeim said matter-of-factly. She then shouted out, “Capture the rest. Yellowjackets will want them in for questioning.”

“You heard the lady!” Mariko shouted out, loosing an arrow in a crew member’s shoulder. The adventurers had won, the crew was panicking and was either being captured or already dead. 

He thought he would feel happier about this day. He instead felt nothing.

“Thanks for coming after me you two,” Mariko said walking up to Aubinaux and Syngigeim. “Especially you Syngi! I know fighting isn’t your thing at all!”

“And now my hands are bloodied aren’t they?” she said with half a laugh. “Well, every Arcanist knows we live in a pirate port town and things happen. I mean, self-defense you know?”

“Self-defense...” Aubinaux muttered.

“You okay there, Aubina-” the words halted in Mariko’s mouth as he suddenly clutched his head. Oh was he suddenly walking in Aubinaux’s memories? And wait, Syngigeim was suddenly doubled over as well! She had the Echo too?!

Aubinaux knelt down beside Mariko. He looked unsteady on his feet. And ill. Was that what he always looked like when seeing other visions? He saw Mariko’s eyes seemingly refocus on Aubinaux’s face. “And here I thought my adolescence was hell.”

Aubinaux shook his head. “I was older than I seemed. 18 summers old, the time when you should be starting out a life on your own. Elezen just age like that.”

So it was those memories in which he walked in. The one where in a dare to prove himself, he snuck aboard a pirate vessel but got caught. Instead of going quietly, he flew into a rage. And in doing so slew some of the crew members. He was forcibly made into a pirate that day and for six years, he was their rabid dog. Until the dog finally saw an opportunity to run free from its leash.

“Aubinaux, you did what you could back then. Trust me, that you aren’t the only one who does what they have to to survive,” Mariko said. “It was self-defense when you fought back.”

“Tell that to those that I slew in their service,” Aubinaux said. 

“Aubinaux Larsoniet, you are more than just a butcher or a dog! And I’m the wrong person to tell you this, but you can’t beat yourself up for more than what you are. You have got to be kinder and by the gods, I will at least show you how!” Mariko said, suddenly hugging him.

“Uh, can you not with the hugging, I kinda get bad memories with physical closeness,” Aubinaux quickly said.

“OH! Right right right, sorry.” Mariko quickly moved himself off of Aubinaux at that. “Didn’t comprehend fully, sorry.”

Aubinaux coughed and said “Your point is taken and I will uh, at the very least, try to be better.”

“Well then! I think everything’s all settled here!” Syngigeim suddenly said. “I’m just going to get these potions over to the Arcanist Guild for evidence while you two go and make sure every adventurer is safe and hand the pirates over to the authorities.” She suddenly grabbed a box and headed out of the cave.

“Let’s meet up later Syngi!” Mariko shouted after her.

“Right. Everyone, uh, let’s get these guys over to the Yellowjackets and then we’ll all break for drinks! Okay?” Aubinaux shouted at the adventurers who had tied up and bound the men behind them. A hearty “Huzzah!” was the response.

On their way back, Mariko said to Aubinaux “So you haven’t seen your parents in six years?”

“No.” 

“Then go see them then! They’ve spent six years probably thinking you were dead! When you aren’t! You must go!”

“I mean I- I still can’t see them after what I have-”

“If they are good parents, they should still love you!”

Damn it. Mariko was right “Alright. Stay within the Drowning Wrench okay? Balderon will look after ya, in case anyone wants to jump you.”

“Of course!”

He didn’t visit them at all before because he felt it was his mistake. That he didn’t deserve them. But he did, didn’t he? He wondered what stew his mother was going to make tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Legacy time fic. IN MY PROMPTED WORKS!? It's more likely than you think, when it's relevant to backstory I haven't written.


	28. Fling

“So you and Berold are the only ones who can come?” Mariko asked Dreaming Sheep. “We can’t face the primals with just us three!”

“I know that,” Dreaming Sheep replied. Calls of primal summonings had been coming forth from the Alliance. But with the Scions and, more importantly, their Free Company scattered to the winds, there was little that might be done expect to ask for the aid of fellow Echo-blessed adventurers. Mariko sent forth a general petition that all who could, head to Hawthrone Hut, in preparation for facing Ramuh once more.

It was then that Berold stepped into the home. “I just spotted five adventurers heading out towards the Sylphlands. Roegadyn, Hyur, Miqo’te, Lalafell, Elezen.”

“You think they heard of my petition?” Mariko said. “But they should stop in here if that’s the case. So why go right on into there?”

“Like as not, they haven’t. Which means leaves the question of how,” Berold said.

“I’m gonna go ask them!” Mariko said rushing out the door, before Berold could stop him.

“You would think with all that lad had suffered through, he’d be a bit more cautious,” Berold said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, seems like we have to follow after him,” Dreaming Sheep said.

Berold nodded. “I’ll stick to the shadows,” slipping quietly off into the night. Dreaming Sheep headed off for Little Solace. Maybe the Sylphs had spotted spotted Mariko on his way.

“Oh yes, that one went after other ones who made their way into touched ones lands. Do you know of those other ones that your one was going after?” A sylph replied.

“They seemed dangerous, those other ones! Dangerous and scary! You should get to your one and get him safe!” Another one added in.

Dreaming Sheep nodded, thanked them for their information, and headed out. Even if he was strong enough to face everything in there, the Sylphlands were not an area to take lightly. As soon as he stepped forth, he heard the twang of a released arrow. Mariko? Dreaming Sheep rushed forward towards the noise.

“Do you do this to every adventurer who crosses your path?” he heard Mariko say. “Not very polite I’ll have you know!”

Dreaming Sheep saw the five mysterious adventurers ahead. All of their garb, (That of those who had mastery over jobs, he noted) was dyed dark black. Which meant...well at the very least edginess. Even their White Mage had black robes, come on now!

And that Mariko was up against the tree with an arrow right next to his head.

“Mariko!” Dreaming Sheep called out.

“Oh! Hey there! I’m fine. These guys just seem to have a policy of shoot first it seems,” he said, glaring at the Miqo’te Bard.

She grunted at that. “Says the person who was just running on up to armed strangers.”

“Now now,” the White Mage Lalafell said. “Let’s be calm and talk it out like civilized people.”

“Right then, what are you doing following us?” The Warrior Hyur said.

“Right, uh, you are aware that there is a primal being summoned and as such this area is super dangerous right?” Mariko asked.

“Oh so we’re just cutting to the quick?” Dreaming Sheep asked Mariko.

“What? It’s a perfectly valid question.”

The Hyuran Male smirked at that. “Why yes. In fact we had in mind to go and slay it.”

“Well then, I say we’re on accord of that.” That took those other adventurers back, which probably was because Mariko was so up front about it rather than the proclamation himself. “I see five of yours, I know three of mine. We seem to have a perfect set up here!” He extended his hand forward.

Dreaming Sheep was probably thinking the same thing as he suspect Berold was. What in the Seven Hells?

The Hyruan looked to his companions and said “Well, this will be entertaining at least,”

“Arbert, this is not a wise idea,” the Elezen Black Mage said to the Hyur.

“I’m with Naillebert on this one,” The Roegadyn Paladin said. “We can take on Primals fine by ourselves. What reason do we have?”

“This guy has pluck. I like him.” Arbert replied.

“I thank you for the compliment,” Mariko said.

“Besides, I count a Bard and a White Mage. Would be fun to see how J’rhoomale and Lamimi stand against them.”

That earned glares from the ladies. Arbert then turned to Mariko. “So who’s your third?”

Berold suddenly dropped down from atop the trees. Well, there he was. “Mitsushi,” he said. Dreaming Sheep noted that he kept his face except for his eyes covered. So he was pretending to be a Doman? “I’m a traveler who joined these two in their journeys. Mayhap you would deign do the same.”

“Arbert! They were tailing us!” J’rhoomale said.

“Nay. Merely ensuring my companion didn’t run into any danger. Danger of which you provided, might I add?”

Arbert chuckled. “Well, one does not last this long without a healthy mark of suspicion of others.”

“Which I might add that you and that Mariko person are doing your best to ignore,” the Elezen said.

Arbert shrugged. “Can we go and fight this primal now?” he said, extending his hand for Mariko.

“Yes, lets!” And the took shook and then took off walking.

“Idiots!” Lamimi shouted.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Dreaming Sheep said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems OOC for the Warriors of Darkness then let me say that I just wanted the excuse to write more Warriors of Darkness scenes and this is it. By having Mariko befriend them. So there!
> 
> J'hroomale and Mariko are gonna fight for top dps while Albert eggs them on and Lamimi and Dreaming Sheep just sigh.


	29. Echo

To be able to walk in memories. To be able to understand what others are doing instinctively. A blessing and a curse. Syngigeim knew this better than most.

A blessing, for she found out about her best friend’s parents and encouraged him to break free.

A curse, for she found out the secret that her father tried to hide. Of where she truly came from.

A blessing, for being able to understand everyone is a treasured skill when you are an arcanist.

A curse, for you know when all of their anger is directed at you.

A blessing, for being able to make cherished friends who love and support her.

A curse, for now she shall watch them suffer because of and for her.

A blessing, for by that grace she can be stronger than she could be normally.

A curse, for with it is the fear that she has become something unnatural to this world.

Blessing and curse. And where shall this path end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: write some nice things for Syngigeim. And here I thought I was going to have problems with doing that for Mariko.


	30. Dote

Every day, they greeted each other with a kiss.

A kiss in the morning for when they woke up.

A kiss in the afternoon to remind each other of their love

A kiss in the evening slow and sensual, with burning passion

A kiss in private to say that they are each others alone

A kiss in public to declare their affections for all

Each day they shared their smiles and joys, worries and fears, their love

With a simple kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner and I mutually agree that Arashi is the grumpiest of grumps. And yet, 2/3 of my fics for this month were of her being a romantic sap. HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.


	31. Close

_So this is how I die,_ Berold thought.  _Anxiously watching my home city be engulfed in flames as the Resistance storms the place. Well, I wasn’t supposed to survive this long anyway._ His hand moved instinctively to his gut where Zenos sliced it open. A normal man would have died but Dreaming Sheep and his White Magic managed to mend the cut wound and keep him stable.

Alas, stability did not mean recovery. Without near constant Conjury now, Berold would swiftly succumb to his wounds again. And being dependent on a mage was never the end Berold wanted for himself. Even if the mage was his lover.

So now here he was, a chill setting upon him on what should be a warm day in the Lochs. Just sitting at an overlook at Porta Praetoria. With a solider from the Immortal Flames by his side. “So, what’s your name?”

“Flame Private First Class Marthe,” the Highlander said.

“’Mhigan?”

“Born of a refugee, yes. 20 summers old.”

Slightly older than Elly then. “How do you feel, staying back here and comforting an old man in his final hours while your comrades are out there fighting?”

After a brief pause she said, “Sir, I remember you. Often did you defend our camp from enemies with no idea of recompense in mind. I know you weren’t always there but whenever you were around, you gave us a bit of safety. You were a hero and I wanted to be like you.”

“I ain’t no-”

“No, you are. To me and many others. They asked for volunteers to stay here and look after you. You are one of the Warriors of Light and you don’t realize how much we all look up to you and yours.”

It was as he suspected all along. Sure, the others in the Free Company felt there was a difference between those with the pure undiluted power of Hydaelyn and those who didn’t, but to an outsider it didn’t matter. They were all heroes, giving everything they could, right up until the end.

“I’ll be with you sir,” Marthe said. “Until the end.” She placed her hand on top of his, not even flinching at the chill.

“Until the end,” he said, twisting his hand around so he could hold it.

-

Berold’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of the dragon. He could feel the primal’s raw power from his resting place!  _Twelve preserve them. Gods keep those two safe. Rhalgr...give them the strength to defeat him!_

Marthe moved a few steps forward, not letting go of his hand, but putting her shield in front of him. “Sir!”

“Stand beside me Private! If we are to face death, it shall be together,” he shouted.  _No matter what you think, you are not going to die before me._

Thankfully, Marthe nodded and went back to her position. For a few moments, he watched as the Primal struggled against blows he could not see and then…

And then it flew up into the sky and into a portal. Berold swore he saw figures clutching onto its back. The tension was thick as the din in Ala Mhigo seemed to be silenced. Everyone was waiting now…

A green light flashed above the city. Something fell. Berold wanted to lean forward but he couldn’t now. Tiredness was taking his body. He could barely keep his eyes open and-

“Sir, they did it. Ala Mhigo is free. Just stay awake a little longer and you’ll see the banners unfurl.”

_Dreaming Sheep...Elly...rely on the others. Learn to love again._

As his eyes closed for the last time, he saw purple off in the distance.

And then...light...Mother was calling for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A finale for the month, a finale for Stormblood (well, sorta) and a finale for Berold. I'm gonna miss ya, you old fighter. (But hey, it's not like I can't go back and write more pre-death)


End file.
